We Danced
by BlackCat12
Summary: Jazz flat out tells Prowl how he feels. Based on the song We Danced by Brad Paisley
1. Chapter 1

**BlackCat12 Here! Here's a little songfic featuring Jazz and Prowl. The song is We Danced by Brad Paisley. First songfic and I am quite excited for this one. **

**Rated: T for gay romance. Don't like Don't read. Read and Review if you liked **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but that doesn't stop me from writing! ;)**

**Pairing: Jazz and Prowl**

**We Danced**

Jazz was cleaning the rec room after every one went to recharge for the night. He had slow music playing on the radio while he swept the floor, humming to himself. He was distracted when a certain black and white mech walked in the room. "Hey Jazz?" Prowl greeted him. "Hey Prowl...What are you doing here? Everyone's gone already..." Jazz informed Prowl. "Oh yeah I know, but I think I left my data pad in here." "I put one beside the radio. I thought it would be yours." Jazz pointed to the radio. He watched as Prowl made his way over to the radio. Before he could take it, Jazz quickly swiped it up out of his reach. "Really Jazz?" Prowl questioned the saboteur. Jazz smirked and chuckled. "You can have your data pad back...on one condition..." Prowl crossed his arms and scowled. "Just give me my data pad and I will be on my way Jazz." "One condition...Please?" Jazz begged.

_The bar was empty  
>I was sweeping up the floor<br>That's when she walked in  
>I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"<br>And she said "I know, __  
><em>_But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
>I said, "I put one back behind the bar<br>I bet it's probably yours"  
>And the next thing that I knew<br>There we were, lost in conversation  
>And before I handed her her purse<br>I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition_

Prowl rolled his optics and sighed. "Fine. What condition?" "Dance with me." Prowl's door wings twitched slightly. "Dance?" Jazz nodded. "Yep. For a little bit. Then you can get your data pad back. Promise." Jazz extended his servo out to Prowl. Prowl hesitated, staring at Jazz's servo. Jazz grinned and spun the data pad in his other servo, teasing Prowl. Prowl stared at him before caving in. "Okay Jazz, but only for a little bit." He took Jazz's servo and let the saboteur lead him out to the middle of the rec room.

_And we danced  
>Out there on that empty hardwood floor<br>The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
>The music played, we held each other close<br>And we danced _

"Um...Jazz..." "Sshh! Just listen to the music." Jazz cut the black and white mech off. He gently spun Prowl around, hugging him close. They danced slowly across the room. Prowl relaxed and leaned his helm on Jazz's shoulder. Jazz held in a small squeal of excitement. He could barely believe he got Prowl, his longtime crush, to dance with him. The music on the radio ended with a sudden commercial, instantly breaking the mood. Jazz held on to Prowl a second longer before letting him go. "Here's your data pad like I promised." Jazz handed Prowl the data pad. "Thanks Jazz...and that was...entertaining." Prowl thanked Jazz with a smile. "Any time Prowler. Good night." Jazz waved Prowl off to his room. Jazz walked back to his room, thinking about what had happened. He still couldn't believe it and he went into recharge with a smile.

_And from that moment__  
><em>_There was never any doubt__  
><em>_I had found the one__  
><em>_That I had always dreamed about__  
><em>_And then one evenin'__  
><em>_When she stopped by after work_

Prowl walked into the rec room, wanting an energon cube. He didn't expect to find Jazz sitting watching TV. He instantly handed Prowl an energon cube. "Oh…thank you Jazz." Prowl smiled in surprise. "Yep." Jazz replied, smiling back. "So have you been keeping up with your data pads?" Jazz asked, teasing Prowl. Prowl couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes I have. You haven't been stealing any lately have you?" Prowl smirked at Jazz. Jazz laughed and shook his helm. "Nope." "That's good." Prowl finished off his cube. "Well I should go then." He turned to leave. "Prowl wait…" Jazz stopped the other mech. Prowl stopped and turned around to look at Jazz. "Yes Jazz." Jazz walked up to Prowl, kneeled down on one knee and took Prowl's servo in his. "Jazz…What the frag are you doing?" Prowl stepped back, but didn't break Jazz's hold. Jazz smiled and laughed. "I'm not quite sure." He started. "I know we don't know each other very well, Prowl, and you may have not noticed lately, but I've had a major crush on you for vorns now. I don't know why, but the first time I laid optics on you, I knew you were the right mech for me." Prowl stared at Jazz. He had no idea on how to react to this. Jazz continued. "So I'm taking a chance and hoping for the best. Prowl? Will you be my bondmate?"

_I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt__  
><em>_And as her eyes filled up with tears__  
><em>_She said, "This is the last thing I expected"__  
><em>_And then she took me by the hand__  
><em>_And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"_

Prowl was silent. "Um…well Jazz…This was the last thing I was expecting today." Jazz chuckled nervously. "Me either actually." Prowl smiled and pulled Jazz up to his pedes. "Of course I will." Jazz couldn't believe his audios. "Really?" Prowl nodded. "Only on one condition though." Prowl replied. Jazz smiled excitedly "And what would that condition be?" "Dance with me."

_And we danced__  
><em>_Out there on that empty hardwood floor__  
><em>_The chairs up and the lights turned way down low__  
><em>_The music played, we held each other close__  
><em>_And we danced__  
><em>_Like no one else had ever danced before  
>I can't explain what happened on that floor<br>But the music played  
>We held each other close <em>_  
><em>_And we danced  
>Yeah, we danced<em>

**Well there you go! Hope it at least made you smile! **


	2. Tonight I Wanna Cry

**BlackCat12 Here. I am blaming this story on my angst, because my life sucks right now. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, I was crying halfway while writing this. This is just a whole bucket of Prowl Angst. So here go. **

Prowl watched his ex- bondmate, Jazz, with envious eyes. The SIC was listening to Wheeljack ramble on about something blowing up on accident, when his eyes wondered into the distance and focused on Jazz and Bluestreak. The two bots were laughing and nudging each other playfully. Prowl's optics narrowed slightly. "Um...Prowl? Did you hear me?" Wheeljack asked, waving a servo in front of Prowl's face. Prowl shook his helm quickly out of his gazing. "Oh...yeah Wheeljack. I heard you. Just...don't let it happen again. I'm going to go...attend some unfinished data pads." He stomped off, leaving Wheeljack slightly confused about the sudden mood change. When he arrived at his quarters, he instantly sat down at his desk. Opening a drawer, he grabbed a high-grade energon cube, pausing when he saw a picture of him and Jazz on the bottom of the drawer.

_**Alone in this house again tonight**_

_**I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine**_

_**There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me**_

_**The way that it was and could have been surrounds me**_

_**I'll never get over you walkin' away**_

The tactician stared at the photo. Bluestreak snapped the picture while Jazz and Prowl shared their first kiss together. Tears threatened to fall as Prowl traced his finger over Jazz. The events of that day ran through his processor. "_Prowl…I don't think I can do this anymore." Prowl looked at Jazz with a confused look. "What do you mean, Jazz?__" "I found somebody new." Suddenly Prowl felt like he had just been shot through the spa__rk. "Someone…new?"_ _Jazz nodded. "We hardly spend any time together, much less see each other. We don't even talk to each other anymore except a few words here and there." "So…you don't love me anymore?" Jazz looked shocked. "Yes of course I love you Prowl, it's just not the same anymore. I think we would be better off being friends." _That quote. That one specific quote: "I think we should just be friends" crushed Prowl's spark. He had loved Jazz more than anything in the world.

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show**_

_**And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control**_

_**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain**_

_**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain**_

_**From my eyes**_

_**Tonight I wanna cry**_

Prowl finished off the high grade and threw it into the nearby waste bin. He wiped off tears that were streaming down his faceplates. "Why the frag am I crying like this!" he yelled at himself. Prowl couldn't even remember the last time he had cried like this before. He had always kept his emotions in check around everybot . He sighed as he grabbed another high grade and downed it in one go. "What is wrong with me?" New tears started to fall. His spark ached for Jazz and all Prowl could do was wallow in it, picking up the shattered pieces of love. The radio softly played a song in the quietness. _"__All by myself. Don't wanna be all by myself anymore. Hard to be sure. Sometimes I feel so insecure and loves so distant and obscure. Remains the cure." _The female voice sadly sang out the lyrics. Prowl turned the song up a little more.

_**Would it help if I turned a sad song on?**_

_**"All by Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone**_

_**Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters**_

_**It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better**_

_**But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way**_

Prowl turned the radio off and wiped a stray tear. He picked up the photo and placed it in a drawer with the rest of the old pictures of him and Jazz. He cringed sadly as he looked at them. Prowl was never the one to fall in love in less than 5 seconds, but Jazz had his spark from the moment they first talked to each other. That would be the first and the last Prowl would ever let himself get hurt like that again. He gathered up the pictures, ripped them apart, and threw them in the trash. Blurry eyed from tears, he collapsed on his berth, curling up to hug his knees. He felt pathetic, crying like a sparkling, but it was the only way Prowl knew how to deal with his bottled feelings. He had tricked himself into thinking that he was totally fine with the breakup so many times, it made him crazy. _"__Sure, we can be friends still." The Praxian assured his now ex-lover. "Alright. Thanks for understanding, Prowl." Jazz walked away with a smile._

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show**_

_**And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control**_

_**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain**_

_**To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain**_

_**From my eyes**_

_**Tonight I wanna cry**_

**Okay, I'm cutting it short and stopping it right here because the song repeats the same verse twice in the end, and I didn't wanna angst more than I need to. It's not the best, I must admit, but oh well. **


	3. I'm Back!

**In the words of Ronnie Radke: I'm Baaaack! *maniacal laughter* YES! BlackCat12 is back! And so is her computer, Toothless! I have gotten so many reviews and favorites from a whole bunch of you guys and I really appreciate it! I will try to write and update on a few of my stories in my free time between school and work, my oneshots especially since you guys seem to want more of those and maybe a few new stories may come yall's way. I have a lot of insperation and a lot of writing it down to do. At the most, I will try and post a new story tonight, but if it doesn't work out, I apologize deeply and will have it up by the next morning! Again, Thank you all for the favorites and reviews! Keep an eye out for new stories!**

**Love you all!**

**-BlackCat12-**


End file.
